The grant proposal studies patients with posterior unveal melanoma. Several unresolved questions regarding the management of patients with this form of cancer are addressed, including detailed plans for an ongoing retrospective and prospective non-randomized comparative study of the various methods of management of patients with malignant melanoma of the posterior uvea with regard to patient survival, development of metastases, and preservation of vision. Data on natural history of posterior unveal melanoma will be collected on those patients managed by periodic observation. Preliminary plans for a randomized clinical trial of the various currently advocated management options for patients with posterior uveal melanoma are also presented. Developments of an Ophthalmic Tumor Registry, which will enable the investigators to obtain appropriate clinicopathologic correlations for eyes treated by means other than enucleation, is proposed. Extension of collaborative arrangements among the Oncology Service of Wills Eye Hospital, the National Cancer Institute, and the University of Pennsylvania in an ongoing case-control study of patients with posterior uveal melanoma is proposed. This on-going study includes a subset of patients with cutaneous melanoma which will be analyzed to determine whether they share common risk factors will the posterior uveal melanoma patients. Continued collaboration with the ophthalimic pathology division of the Armed Forces Institute of Pathology in an ongoing clinicopathologic correlation study is also proposed. Laboratory research plans are included aimed at specifically answering some of the questions raised by the Ocular Melanoma Task Force concerning the earlier detection of metastatic disease and ocular immunology.